Acceptance
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Percy goes home to tell his family that he's proposed to his soulmate. Nerves are normal for that sort of thing, especially when they don't know his soulmate is another man. [Soulmate AU]


**A/N:** Written for August 2018's Romance Awareness. Prompts and challenges listed at the bottom so as not to give anything away.

Word Count: 969

* * *

 **Acceptance**

Percy took a slow breath and then knocked on the door of the Burrow. Barely a second later his Mum was pulling him inside the house with cries that he looked peaky.

He had missed going home.

After the war had ended, it had taken some time for his relationship with his family to smooth over. Fred being rushed to St Mungo's with Percy at his side had temporarily distracted everyone from his presence in the room, his stuttered apologies waved away as they waited for the Healers to do what they could.

Fred was still recovering but he was home now, George a shadow at his side. Slowly, tentatively, the world was trying to go back to normal. When his Dad had come to his apartment and asked him to come to Sunday lunch, Percy hadn't hesitated when he'd agreed. Of course, he'd spent a week feeling anxious about it, wondering what questions the family would ask if the temporary peace would shatter as it had done so long ago.

The words that he wanted to say were heavy on his tongue as his Mum kept talking until Ginny distracted her by coming down the stairs in a short skirt and top which exposed her mid-drift.

"I don't care if it's all the style with Muggles. You're dating the Boy Who Lived, Ginevra."

"You owe Ginny for that sacrifice mate," Ron murmured from where he was propped up in the kitchen doorway. Percy grateful followed him, accepting the tea that his younger brother offered him.

"How's everything?" Percy said a little awkwardly. The small talk felt a little silted, unsaid thoughts and assumptions filling the room until Percy felt trapped. Then George and Fred walked in and Fred gave a loud cry.

"What is that!?"

Percy sloshed tea over his hands as he spun around but Fred was quicker. A thought flashed through his mind, that it was good Fred could still move and be annoying as ever, but then Fred was yanking his top down and craning his neck to get a good look at Percy's back.

Percy's wings had started to grow when he was seventeen. It was late for some people, early for others. By now they were covered in glossy amber and soft grey feathers, occasional glimpses of blue, white and one violet one visible. He and his soulmate had made memories slowly, their wings adapting to reflect that.

Fred could see the deep red one, as red as Percy's face had gone he was sure.

"What did you do?" Fred crowed. "I can't remember you getting a new feather for ages."

"Yes well, you haven't seen me for ages," Percy said, unable to stop the word from coming out. Fred didn't react over and when George and Ron started pestering him for answers Percy could only take so much before he truly snapped.

"I proposed."

The three boys fell silent, varying expressions of shock on their face and then Percy heard his Mum scream from the other room where she'd clearly been eavesdropping.

"Another wedding!"

"Shit Perce, brace yourself."

"Still, genius to just casually say it. We should remember that," George said with a wink.

"Sod off. I'm not telling Mum until I'm actually married. Be arsed with the hassle."

Their Mum shot Fred a look which softened as she came to Percy, taking him in her arms before making him turn around so she could inspect the new feather.

"Oh, a deep red. How wonderful, it symbolises your love for each other. Oh, Percy, you should have invited her for dinner."

Percy gritted his teeth and then swallowed heavily.

"Actually, Mum…" he took a step away from her, making himself meet her eyes. An expression of worry and fear crossed her face, making him feel instantly guilty. "I'm not marrying a woman. My soulmate's a man."

"You're gay!"

"Bisexual, I think," Ron corrected very quietly from the back of the room. Fred apologised immediately, his mouth open as Percy just watched his Mum, his ears ringing.

"You never told me," she said softly. "You found your soulmate so many years ago… Why didn't you tell me, Percy? I love you and will always love you. Your father feels the exact same way, I'm sure. I'm just so happy for you."

Percy refused to admit that he cried when she pulled him in for the tightest hug he could remember having. All his worries of rejection, judgement or conservative disappointment washed away as his Mum told him over and over that she loved him. His brothers seemed just as happy for him, although inevitably they started to try and guess who it was.

"If you were sixteen and in school, you knew like no one. You didn't even have any friends," George said, thinking aloud.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad."

"Maybe it was a first year or something that Perce showed around. Are you with a -" Fred cut himself off and gave a devilish smile as Percy glowered at him.

"It's Oliver, actually," Percy said, drawing himself to his full height.

"Oliver Wood? Keeper of Puddlemere?" Ron said, looking elated. "My brother's marrying a professional Quidditch Player."

"Season tickets for Ronnie at Christmas," George joked.

"Percival Weasley. You and Oliver were the only boys in your dorm," his Mum said and Percy felt himself blush all over again. To his surprise, she started to laugh and Percy found himself joining in, laughing hard.

He was engaged to the love of his life and now he had been welcomed home with open arms. Percy exhaled. He was home. He was who he was supposed to be.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Romance Awareness: Day 10 - Once you meet your soulmate, you grow wings like an angel. You gain one new feather each time something special happens between you two.

Character Appreciation: 21. Percy/Oliver

Lyric Alley: 13. I am who I'm meant to be

Em's Emporium: 20. (sexuality) Bisexual

Lo's Lowdown: C5. (word) genius

Bex's Bazaar: F5 - Write about welcoming someone home


End file.
